superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 31 (2000)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Co-Executive Producer: Arlene Sherman * Co-Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Producer: Angela C. Santomero * Directed by: Ken Diego, Steve Feldman, Regge Life, Jim Martin, Ted May, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Nadine Zylstra, Kevin Clash * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, David Korr, Joey Mazzarino, Jeff Moss, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Cathi R. Turow, Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Ian Ellis James, Emily Kingsley, Sonia Manzano, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems * Script Consultant "Elmo's World": Judy Freudberg * Line Producer: Karen Ialacci * Cast ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Ruthie - Ruth Buzzi ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Alan - Alan Muraoka ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilly ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * Jim Henson's Muppets: Kevin Clash, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Steve Whitmire, Pam Arciero, John Tartagila, Matt Vogel, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean Vernon, John Kennedy, Eric Jacobson, Jim Martin, Judy Sladky, Rick Lyon, R. Bruce Connelly, Rick Lyon, Bryant Young, Richard Hunt, Jim Henson * Talent Producer: Danette DeSena * Associate Producer: Tim Carter * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designers: Dan Kelley * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie, Stephen Rotondaro with Carol Binion, Fred Buchholz, Alex Ferguson, Michelle Hickey, Emily Lawson, Tom Newby, Connie Peterson, Erin Slattery, Karena Wienands, Michael Schupbach * Creative Consultant: Kevin Clash * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss, Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Dan Sovak, Glen Daum * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Gaffer: Tony Santoro * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Dean Gordon, Emily Cohen, Leslie Williams, Carol-Lynn Parente, Robert J. Emerick * Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp * Stage Managers: Chris Kelly, Hank Niemark, Richard Wentz * Unit Manager: Chari Topol-Allison * Curriculum Supervisor: Cher Jung * Senior Production Associate: Heather L. Dick * Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson * Child Cast ** Gabriella - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Imani Patterson ** Tarah - Tarah Schaeffer * Post Production Coordinator: Pamela P. Liu * Production Assistants: Rebecca Rosa-Rogenstein, Todd E. James, Conrad Ford, Vicki Newman * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell * Videotape Editors: John Tierney, Selbern Narby, Mark Weinstein, Mary Anne Van Wagner * Make-Up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Marilyn Bishop * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Craig Evans, Steve Ruggero * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Chico Claudio, Caleb Duffy * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Script Supervisor: Jill Zoeller * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder * Production Secretaries: Frances Chu Fong, Chotsani Williams * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo * Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanaga * Group President Television, Film & Video: Alice Cahn * Vice President of Research: Joel Schneider, Ph.D. * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Researchers: Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Lisa Chen, Ph.D., Todd Anten, M.A., Evangelean Pope * NEP Facilities: Sal Morreale, Rich Bracco * Post Production by: National Video Center, IXL Video · New York * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Copyright Screen * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. * © 2000 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 2000 The Jim Henson Company · All Rights Reserved Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:PBS Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Shout! Factory Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:HBO Max